


Due Date

by Archer973



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Kid Fic, Kinda, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer973/pseuds/Archer973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Lydia's due date gets closer, Peter becomes more and more manic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due Date

A month before her due date, Peter and Derek planned out the best routes to the hospital from every location she had ever visited, including three alternate routes and at least one off-road trajectory per location.

Three weeks before her due date, Peter set up an “Emergency On-Call Rotation”, assigning each pack member a different set of days on which they would be Lydia’s back-up call, in case Peter couldn’t be found immediately. He even programed her number two speed dial the morning of each new set so that all she had to do was dial two and it would connect with the emergency contact. (If Derek was on the rotation three different times, no one said a word.)

Two weeks before her due date, Peter packed her to-go bag. The bag was about the size of a small child and made Stiles sweat when he picked it up. There were also secondary bags stashed in Derek’s, Peter’s, Allison’s, and Lydia’s cars. (Scott never told anyone, but he added a saddlebag full of Lydia’s clothes and some bare essentials to his bike, just in case.)

One week before her due date, Peter began doing what he called “Emergency Dry Runs,” which mostly consisted of him calling various members of the pack at odd hours of the day and saying, “You are with Lydia, she just went into labor, get her to the hospital quick as you can.” (Stiles may or may not have been pulled over several times for doing double the speed limit.) (Sheriff Stilinski may or may not have given his patrol officers descriptions of Peter’s, Derek’s, and Lydia’s cars and told them not to pull any of the three over for speeding, especially on a route that might lead to a hospital.)

Three days before her due date, Peter began to refuse to let her out of his sight. Lydia promptly used this as an excuse to watch every cheesy romance movie in her possession multiple times, demanding popcorn and ice cream with pickles on it. Derek fled after the first half hour of “The Notebook”, but Peter sat resolutely throughout it all, even tearing up at a couple of the sappier moments. Lydia found this unbearably cute and managed to take a video, which promptly became wonderful blackmail material (though not enough to stop him from standing outside the bathroom while she peed).

Two days before her due date, Lydia had a false labor, which terrified Stiles and nearly caused him to break the sound barrier while driving towards the hospital. (Melissa McCall had to give him a light sedative before sending him home with Scott).  Peter, who had been quietly frantic the entire time, assured Lydia that it was fine and that this was the best Emergency Dry Run that had yet been accomplished.

On her due date, Peter jumped at every little sound she made and Derek carried his keys with him at all times, even in the shower. (Lydia was strongly tempted to “go into labor” while Derek was wrapped only in a towel, just to see what he would do, but she decided that, while the nurses at the hospital would thank her, their husbands would not).

Three days after her due date, Lydia felt like she was about to explode, Peter was determinedly calm, and the rest of the pack was on the edge of a nervous breakdown. (Stiles had, in great secrecy, shown up and given Peter a long list of ways to induce labor. Peter had solemnly clapped him on the shoulder and resolved to buy as much hot sauce as he possibly could.)

A week after her due date, Lydia’s water broke. Peter came racing in from the kitchen and scooped her up, while Derek came running down the stairs wearing only a pair of jeans. They jumped into Derek’s car, Peter holding the vaguely terrified Lydia, and broke every world speed record while getting to the hospital. (It was only werewolf reflexes and reinforced shocks that got them there in one piece.)

Thirteen hours after her water broke, Lydia and Peter were presented with a beautiful, healthy baby girl who they named Talia Allison Hale. Every single member of the pack held and snuggled little Lia, but none more than Scott. As they watched the Alpha cradle the small, grinning girl, Lydia leaned over and whispered, “She’s going to have him wrapped right around her finger.” Peter promptly replied with, “Just like her mother.”

(They were right.)

(“Unca Scwott” quickly became Lia’s favorite uncle, best friend, and brave protector. Stiles still has the picture of Lia giving Scott and Peter makeovers when she was five. He guards it jealously, but Lydia managed to make several copies and looks at them whenever she feels like killing her husband and/or her surrogate brother.)

(Lydia got a card signed by all the nurses in the hospital with “For the eyecandy” written on the inside flap. It is now immortalized on the fridge and Derek still blushes every time he sees it.)

(Lia Hale grew up strong and fierce. She was a werewolf like her father, and eventually became the matriarch of the Hale pack.)

(Peter and Lydia had three more biological kids. They also adopted seven homeless supernatural children.)

(Peter never stopped being extremely paranoid during the last month of pregnancy. Lydia found it ridiculously cute and just let him flap about while she sat around and ate her salt and vinegar potato chips.)

(It was the happiest either of them had ever been.)


End file.
